Only One Niall Oneshot
by MikichanUchiha20
Summary: "Your the only one for me"-Niall. Read to find out more guys!


NOTICE:Sorry to all the readers if your name isn't Toni just change it to your name!

Requested by my friend Toni

You were at Niall's house,like you are most days. Niall and you are best of friends but you like him more than that,to be honest you loved him but you didn't think he felt the same way so you've never told him since you didn't want to ruin your relationship.

"Niall,I'm bored~" You whined,as you slung your arms around his neck,your head next to his cheek. Niall blushed realizing how close you were to his face,you didn't know but he felt the same way you did but since there were no signs that you felt the same way,he'd always tried to move on but with no success.

"Well,what do you want to do?" Niall asked,trying to hide his nervousness.

"Can we go out and get something to eat like Mc'yD's(McDonalds)?" You asked,batting your eyelashes at the flustered Niall.

"Yeah okay. Just let me get my wallet and jumper and we can go,okay?" Niall said facing you,his blue eyes boring into your (e/c) eyes.

"Okay then~" You replied in a sing songey tone,as you slipped your arms from around Niall's neck,skipping off to grab your purple( A/N yes purple Toni! [wink] ) jacket. All of a sudden Niall's hand grabbed yours as you were dragged through the front door.

/Time Skip/ At McDonalds~

As you queued up you were deciding what is was you wanted to eat. You couldn't really think straight after what happened with Niall,him grabbing your hand 'n' all. It left your body feeling all tingly. So you decided you were just going to get some chips for now. You knew Niall would probably want some too so you got 2 lots of large chips.

As you was walking back to yours and Niall's table you saw that 'Sophie' a girl from yours and Niall's high school was sitting in your seat. ALL the boys paid attention to her when you were at high school. There was also a rumour hanging around just before you left that Niall liked her.

Now she was sitting there flirting with Niall and he was showing no signs of resenting her either.

Niall turned around only to see you heading towards the door.

"I'm sorry Sophie but I really need to go and find out whats wrong with Toni" Niall said,seeming pretty concerned at your sudden change of heart.

"But she's just a stupid little girl. Why chase after and immature little girl like her when you could have a real lady like me?~" Sophie said in a sickly voice that would make anyone want to vomit.

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT TONI LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT HER!" Niall shouted,his shouting startling most of the customers as he sauntered out of McDonalds,leaving a very fustrated Sophie behind.

Niall searched everywhere hoping to find you but without much luck.(A/N I thought Niall might've been luckier since his Irish 'n' all. Niall:*SMACK*. Me[eek]wwiee! Okay sorry,I'll get on with the story!.). He began to get worried as it was getting dark and there was still no sign of Toni. As if on queue you appeared,your eyes red and sore from crying.

"Toni! There you are I was starting to get worried! Why did you just run off like tha-"

"Niall,go away please" You interrupted,cutting him off.

"No,I'm not leaving you here at this time of night! Come on lets go back to my place and talk about this"

"Why're you acting like such an idiot?"

"Wha-"

"Can't you see?"

"I don't know wh-"

"YOUR SUCH A OBLIVIOUS IDIOT,CAN'T YOU SEE I LOVE YOU! YOU KEEP ON FLIRTING WITH OTHER GIRLS AND-"

"Wait Toni,if that's what it looked like then I'm-"

"YES,THAT'S WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE ANS APOLOGIZING ISN'T ENOUGH!"

"Look Toni let me explain-"

"EXPLAIN WHAT!? YOUR IMMENSE LOVE FOR SOPHIE?"

"Ughh you idiot!,Look Toni I LOVE YOU NOT SOPHIE!"

"Wha-what?" Your voice dropped to a whisper as your heart speed up.

"I love you Toni,I always have and always will" Niall said his eyes locking with yours.

"You love me?,even after th-"

"Yes,I love you even after this" Replied Niall interrupting you.

Then you broke into a run as you flung your arms around Niall,pulling him close to you as his arms wrapped around you. Kneeling his chin on your head.

"Your the only one for me Toni" Niall said as he squeezed you a little bit making you understand that he was being serious.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you" You said,your voice muffled slightly by Niall's Jumper.

"Its okay,just remember your the only one" Niall said as he pulled his chin away from the top of your head only to come back and plant a soft kiss on your silky lips.

This all happened under the company of the stars who were beaming brightly at the sight of both of you.


End file.
